


Close

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Rated M for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima shrugged, was going to say that he actually was so very sorry for any trouble, but that he could not accept his courting offer.</p><p>But he didn’t get to say any of that, because Kuroo, the bastard, spoke up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Tsukishima Kei most certainly, absolutely, wholeheartedly, did _not_ care. 

In fact, the only reason he decided to go was in order to reject Kuroo in person. To do it properly. Because it’d be rude otherwise.

Of course, people who didn’t care about things generally didn’t spend so much time picking out their attire. 

But that was only because he couldn’t go out in public looking like a complete _slob._ That’d be preposterous. 

And the only reason he was walking so briskly towards the aquarium was because it wouldn’t do to keep everyone waiting when he was simply going to tell them that he had no interest in the alpha. 

And the absolute _only_ reason his heart was beating so fast was because Kei wasn’t a fan of confrontation. Or brisk walking.

That was all. 

So when Kei finally saw the messy haired alpha again, and his stomach twisted, he attributed it to disgust, and not nervousness. 

He had to keep a steady head. Because this alpha theoretically knew about his status. Which meant he could potentially make his life miserable if he so pleased. 

“Hey!” Kuroo was all broad smiles, “The other guys aren’t here yet, but the weather’s nice enough to wait outside, if that’s ok?”

Tsukishima shrugged, was going to say that he actually was so very sorry for any trouble, but that he could not accept his courting offer. 

But he didn’t get to say _any_ of that, because Kuroo, the bastard, spoke up first. “I wanted to say thank you. You know, for at least giving us a shot.”

It caught the omega so off guard that all he could do was let a stifled ‘sure’ slip from his lips.

“I hope you don’t mind, I already bought our tickets,” he waved them in the air as proof, “But, I actually wanted to let you know. Well, see, the thing is, Bokuto sort of explained things to me. And I got an earful from Oikawa so you really don’t have to worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone anything you don't want me to. But!” he added quickly, noticing the omega’s expression, “When I first asked I really did think you were a beta. A-And if that’s what you wanna be now then I’m still cool with that. I mean, not everyone identifies with what they present as, so I get it.” 

Tsukki could only blink. Because those were a lot of words. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ identify as an omega, exactly…

Ashamed, was more like it. Or rather, Tsukishima wished he were more shameful. But he wasn’t about to try and explain that to the alpha. 

So he did what he did best and brushed the topic away entirely, “Shouldn’t we call them? It’s already twenty past.” 

Kuroo nodded, not pushing the topic further, “Yeah, I’ll dial Iwa real quick.” 

It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to realize what was more than likely going on. That Oikawa, flaunty idiot that he was, was _not_ going to show up. It only became all the more obvious when Kuroo kept calling, and it kept going to voicemail. 

“He’s not picking up.” 

Tsukishima didn’t know why the alpha looked so distraught. Wasn't this their grand plan anyway? So that the two of them would be alone. 

He didn’t like fake people. Kuroo didn’t have to stretch it this far. Now would be a good time to call the courting thing off.

“Ah, um, I’ll try Iwa one more time.” 

Tsukki nodded, already knowing no one was going to pick up. After a few seconds, he saw the alpha swallow, hands shaking slightly, face breaking into that same pained smile he’d given him that first day. 

“Guess something came up.” He scoffed.

“Seems that way.” Tsukishima replied smoothly. Did these idiots really think he wouldn’t notice? He wasn’t so naive. He knew when he was being played. In fact, he was about to let Kuroo have it, to tell the alpha that this was all sorts of messed up, tricking him like that— 

“Sorry to make you come all this way.” The alpha said thickly, running a hand through his hair. 

Tsukishima scrunched up his features, thoroughly confused. “Isn’t that my line?” 

Kuroo chuckled, and everything about that laugh was so goddamn _pure_ that Tsukki couldn’t tear his gaze away from the alpha. “I don’t really mind. I kinda like long trips, so…” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Well, maybe next time, then?” 

“Sure.” The omega tried to say casually. 

The alpha gave a sad kind of nod, slapping his hands on his knees and then standing up, “So, uh, handshake goodbye?” 

Once again, caught off guard. “What?” _Goodbye?_

The alpha’s eyes widened like a surprised cat, “Well um. I mean Oikawa said you were only doing this because there was another…um someone of similar…you know so you wouldn’t get anxious with the different scents. And the last thing I wanna do is make you uncomfortable, so—”

Tsukishima wasn’t really sure if he was hearing all of this correctly. Kuroo had come _all this way_ , had _paid_ for a roundtrip train ticket—which weren’t cheap, by the way— all to be in Miyagi for a grand total of forty-five minutes…

All because…

Because he didn’t want the omega to be uncomfortable? Who the hell _was_ this guy?? 

“Wouldn’t that be a waste? Considering you already bought the tickets.” Tsukki said smartly. 

Shit, what was he doing. What did he care if Kuroo left? Isn't that what he wanted in the first place?

“Huh?”

The omega nodded to Kuroo’s clenched up fist, thoughts spinning in his head, “Though I’m not sure they’ll accept them all crumpled like that.” 

The alpha opened up his palm, chuckling softly, “Ah, yeah. Sorry. Guess I’m sorta nervous.”

_Nervous? What the hell did an alpha have to be nervous about?_

“How very un-alpha of you.” Tsukki jabbed.

But Kuroo only smiled, “I get that a lot.” 

There was a pause, an awkward silence in which neither spoke, Tsukki choosing to avert his gaze. But it was only until Kuroo spoke up, that Kei realized he’d been lowering his head, almost like an omega in submission. Had he done that unconsciously?

“Does that mean you’ll still see the fishies with me?” 

“What grown man calls fish  _fishies_?” Tsukki teased, but he stood up anyway, hands in his jacket pocket. 

“Force of habit,” the cat said with a grin, “I’ve got a niece who loves Nemo.” 

Tsukki wondered if that was true, or if it was just the alpha who loved Nemo. But he bit his tongue, deciding it would be best to just stay quiet. That way there’d be nothing to remember about Kuroo, and once today was over, he could get on with his life—

“KEI-CHAN!!!”

_Oh god._

A flustered Oikawa was _bouncing_ towards them, all bright smiles and happy waves, apologizing for being so late.

“Iwa-chan wouldn’t wake up!” He said with a tug of his scarf.

“It’s _early.”_ The alpha grumbled, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained, “It’s almost noon! You’re such a dog!” 

The alpha growled, baring a bit of his teeth, and Tsukki couldn’t help but think that he _did_ look like a dog at that moment. 

“Ok!” Oikawa clapped his hands, “What do we go see first?” 

Kuroo shrugged, “Anything you guys want.”

“Sharks.” Iwa said with a yawn.

“That’s disgusting,” Oikawa said with a face, “Such an ugly thing so early in the morning.”

“It’s not even morn—”

“Ok! Let’s go see the jellyfish!” 

…

Oikawa Tooru was the most irritating person Tsukishima Kei had ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

It was all _Iwa-chan_ this, or _Iwa-chan_ that or _I wanna go here_ and _KEI-CHAN._ How Iwa managed _any_ of it, let alone _all_ of it, was a wonder. And for most of the afternoon, Tsukishima found himself feeling really bad for the alpha. 

That is, until they got to the Grand Hall. The displays there surrounded the walls and even ceiling, so that guests could see the fish from anywhere. To say Oikawa was amazed would be a gross understatement.

“Iwa-chan, look!”

“They’re just fish, Tooru. Like all the other tanks here.”

“But these ones are so beautiful…” The omega looked up, mesmerized, following the fish with his eyes.

And Tsukki watched as Iwaizumi smiled in that soft way, in a way that really didn’t suit someone rough like him, but it fit, somehow, when he was looking at Oikawa. Tsukki guessed that was what happened when two people bonded. 

And he felt himself start to feel sad.

But he wasn’t allowed to wallow for long, being literally _jerked_ from his thoughts, Kuroo pulling at his arm. 

“What are you—”

He was dragged into the next exhibit, Kuroo letting out a relieved sigh. “Sorry, but if I heard one more _Iwa-chan_ I was gonna shoot myself.” 

Kei smirked, “That makes two of us.” 

The alpha smiled, “Hey look,” he pointed, “Whales.”

Tsukki looked up, admiring the impressive whale skeleton that hung from the ceiling. 

Kuroo whistled, “How do you think they got it up there?”

“Very carefully.” Tsukishima said simply.

The alpha laughed. Tsukki hadn’t been counting on that. “A real _whale_ of a job, wouldn’t you say?” Kuroo nudged the omega’s ribs, emphasizing the word ‘whale.’ 

Tsukki cringed. “Is that the best you can do?” 

Kuroo threw his hands up, “Hey, that was pretty good for being on the spot like that.” 

Tsukishima smirked, “Hardly.” 

Kuroo gave a grin that made Tsukki’s heart beat irregularly. Christ, what was happening? 

“Why do you even like me?” The omega blurted stupidly, wanting to get this all done and over with. If the alpha couldn’t give him a clear answer, then he’d call it off. This whole thing had been going on for far too long anyway. 

Kuroo looked a bit taken aback, but didn’t quite hesitate. “Do I need a reason?”

That was just what the omega had been expecting him to say. “Everything needs reason.” Tsukishima affirmed, taking in a deep inhale, preparing himself to reject him.

But Kuroo smiled in that honest way, looking at Tsukki like he’d just proven his point somehow. “That’s it, then.”

“What is?” Tsukki asked.

“That’s what I like about you.” 

Tsukki was too thrown to really mutter any type of smart remark, unable to do anything other than follow the alpha when he pointed to the next room.

“I think that’s where the sea turtles are.” 

Tsukishima Kei was led through the aquarium, following blindly. _Why_ he was following so easily was both irritating and unanswerable. It was like training camp all over again. Kuroo just had a way of making himself seem so trustworthy, that Tsukki’s omega instincts just impelled him to go along with whatever the alpha chose to say or do. 

And it was scary. 

But considering the only _real_ and _current_ risk was getting lost in an aquarium, it wasn’t _that_ scary. 

They got to see a good deal, after separating from the Seijou couple. Kuroo got to admirethe sea turtles, which he knew a great deal about, apparently because he’d done a report on them in the fourth grade. 

“And you still remember all that?” Tsukki had said.

“Every bit!” The alphaclaimed proudly. 

Next were the sharks, followed by the penguins (which they didn’t look at for too long, because of the smell) and by chance, they happened to find ‘Nemo’ which Kuroo was more than just happy about. 

Having walked nearly the entire aquarium, they chose to end with the sea otters. 

“They’re supposed to be really playful.” Tsukki said, reading from the visitor’s guide. 

“Look at this little guy!” Kuroo boasted, inching closer to the glass. 

One of the otters had swam up to greet them, tapping a clam shell onto the glass. It was cute at first, even Kei had to admit, but it continued on and on, repeating the same irritating pattern.

“Guess he really wants attention.” Kuroo chuckled.

“Indeed.”

“Hey, Tsukki.” The alpha smiled.

Kei didn’t bother to reply, instead just nodding his head, motioning for the alpha to go on with whatever it was he had to say.

“If we were dating, then you’d be my significant _otter.”_ The alpha claimed, voice becoming suddenly bashful.

Oh, that was bad. Truly cringe worthy. Like stick your head in a hole from the secondhand embarrassment bad.

“I thought this _was_ a date.” Tsukki jabbed, about to add something about how this pun had been worse than the whale one, but he noticed Kuroo’s cheeks start to brighten, that tan skin flushing pink. 

“Ahm…yeah! Yeah, it is.” He muttered awkwardly, a bit more triumphantly towards the end, and it wasn’t until then that Tsukishima realized what he’d actually said. 

He’d recognized this as a date.

Fuck. 

“You know,” Kuroo began, saving Tsukishima from having to speak, “I’m really glad we lost those other two. I swear, they just need to get married already. They bicker like an old married couple anyway.” 

“I guess.”

“Not to mention the fact that Oikawa is a major drama llama.”

Kei snorted. “You truly enjoy animal puns.”

“I do.” Kuroo said with a grin. “But seriously. The _bickering._ ” 

“It’s intense.” Tsukishima agreed, recalling the endless _Iwa-chans_ and _Oy, Trashykawa!_

“Iwa-chan,” Kuroo raised his voice ridiculously high, “So mean!” He threw his hand over his chest dramatically, as though he’d been stabbed, mimicking the omega captain.

It wasn’t that funny. It really _wasn’t_ funny _at all_ actually, but that didn’t stop Tsukishima from laughing, face red with frustration because oh god _why_ was he laughing at something that ridiculously _stupid_ and _childish—_

Kuroo smiled. “Hey, I finally made you laugh.”

Tsukki stopped immediately. “I’m laughing _at_ you, stupid.” 

But Kuroo continued to smile in that pridefully joyous way. “I don’t mind. I finally got to see it. You look really nice, like that.” 

Tsukishima’s face was now red for an entirely different reason. 

Kuroo didn’t comment on it though, instead pushing past and leading them back to the main hall, where they found Iwa and Oikawa exiting the gift shop. 

“Oh we found you! Look what Iwa-chan got me!” 

Oikawa pulled out a little stuffed otter from the bag, pressing it to it’s chest. “Isn’t it cute?” 

“Adorable.” Kuroo agreed.

Iwa gave a large smirk, crossing his arms, “Cuz that one annoying little shit that kept banging the glass reminded me of you.”

“We saw that one too!” Kuroo chimed in.

“Iwa-chan! So rude!” 

Tsukishima watched as Oikawa pouted in protest, starting to feel another headache coming on. 

The group chatted a little longer, Oikawa insisting they should all do something like this again sometime, Iwa grinning and suggesting an amusement park, Oikawa going pale for reasons unknown to Kuroo or Kei. But they said their goodbyes, and it wasn’t long before the blonde and the alpha were left alone once again.

“Well,” Tsukki began awkwardly, “When does your train leave?” 

“Uh, not for few hours.” Kuroo replied just as awkwardly. 

“Oh.” Tsukki said, unsure of what else to say. It wasn’t _his_ fault Kuroo had booked such a late trip home. 

“I was…gonna grab some food,” Kuroo said, “Do you maybe wanna come with? I don’t know the area, so I don’t know what’s good.” 

Kei shrugged, “I rarely eat out.” 

The alpha ran a hand through his hair, chuckling, “Well I guess this’ll be quite the adventure then, won’t it?” 

Tsukki wasn’t sure what was happening. Like the alpha was pulling him in again, doing the leading thing again, making Tsukki follow. 

He should say he had to get home or something. Shut it down _now_ before it got any worse. 

“Well, since we don’t know when we’ll find food…fries from the food court to tie us over?” 

For all his composed and logical reasoning, Tsukishima blurted his answer a bit too quickly, and with far too much confidence. “Fries sound good.” 

…

Finding food after that was a lot harder than it probably should have been. Mostly because Kuroo couldn’t decide on what it was he wanted to eat. 

“Something hearty,” Tsukishima said, “Considering it’s a long trip.”

“I know, I know, but _what?”_

That, he didn’t have an answer to. So it continued in this way, the pair going up and down the rows of restaurants five times over, Kuroo’s indecisiveness giving Tsukki more exercise than he would have cared for. 

Kuroo talked a lot. It wasn’t boring, exactly. And it wasn’t quite conversation either. More like storytelling, which Tsukishima was grateful for, because he didn’t have much to contribute anyway. But the vast amount of words that spilled from the alpha’s mouth made Kei wonder if he was only like this because he was anxious and hungry, or if he was _always_ like this. 

His stories were interesting, at the very least. Tsukki didn’t feel the need to drown him out the way he did with everyone else. But maybe it also had something to do with the fact that Kuroo’s voice was pleasing to hear. Not that Kei would ever admit that. 

Upon passing a bakery, however, all attention fell on the cakes that were beautifully displayed before them, Kuroo's voice more of a backdrop to the delicate art that called to Tsukki's watering mouth. 

Kuroo seemed to notice, because he stopped talking, and joined Tsukki by the window to look at the pastries.

“Do you like sweets?” he asked. 

Tsukki glanced at him, before returning his gaze to the bakery. “They’re fine.” 

“Well then let’s go!” He said, with a tug of the omega’s arm. 

Tsukishima kept his feet plastered to the floor. “You’re crazy. This is the most expensive one in the district—”

“My treat,” the alpha said confidently, “Besides, all this stuff looks delicious.”

“We haven’t even had dinner—” Tsukki stumbled, unable to follow the alpha’s reasoning.

Kuroo shrugged, “It’s ok to have dessert first every once in a while.” 

Kei was pulled into the bakery, where a kind woman smiled at the pair. Kuroo grinned, inhaling deeply in satisfaction. “Pick anything you want.” He told the omega. 

Tsukishima was going to protest, considering the prices were more than just extravangant, but didn’t hesitate much, the moment his eyes fell on the neatly adorned strawberry shortcake. 

“That one, please.” He told the woman, pointing at the vivid red. 

It didn’t occur to him until after it was all packaged up that Kuroo himself hadn’t gotten anything, and that Tsukki hadn’t even asked if that alpha liked strawberries.

Well, whatever. It wasn’t his problem. 

They sat down outside on a nearby bench, Kuroo holding out two forks, letting Kei pick one for himself. 

“I bet this is gonna be amazing.” Kuroo jittered. 

Kei noticed the alpha lick his lips. 

They opened the fancily decorated box, carefully pulling out the slice of cake. Both dug in at the same time, each boy taking a large bite. 

Tsukishima didn’t have to say anything, and from the way Kuroo’s excited bite slowed, his face contorting into something that wasn’t at all pleasant, he knew they both thought the same. Kuroo swallowed thickly, and Tsukishima followed soon after. 

“Um…”

“Yeah,” Tsukki finished with a shake of his head, “Definitely not.” He put the fork down, Kuroo repeating the action before putting the cake back in the box and tossing it in the trash. 

“Holy crap that was so _gross!_ How the hell do they stay in business?” 

Tsukki swallowed again, trying to get rid of the taste, “Promising packaging, maybe.” 

“Damn,” Kuroo sighed, “We fell victim to the sirens of pastries.” 

Kei snorted, but stopped it at that, refusing to laugh again. 

“We’ll get better cake next time.” 

Tsukishima blinked, tugging his lips with his teeth. _Next time?_ The alpha said it so easily. Had today truly gone that well? It hadn’t gone _horribly,_ that much he was certain of. But nothing had been so extravagant to warrant a second date. 

Maybe it was the omega in him, or after so much walking and bad cake Kei simply didn’t have the measured control he usually did. Because what fell of out his mouth he certainly wouldn’t have said otherwise.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Tsukki watched as the alpha’s eyes went wide, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, and he looked away, but not before Kei noticed the smile on his face. Tsukki swallowed anxiously, the alpha’s all too apparent nervousness only heightening his own. 

There was the sound of a watch beeping, and Kuroo glanced down as though struck with panic. “Dammit,” he rolled up his sleeve, checking his watch, “Sorry, I’m gonna have to start heading out soon.” 

Tsukki nodded in understanding, “What time does your train leave?”

“Seven, on the dot.” 

“Shall we go, then?”

Kuroo paused, looking at the blonde. “You’ll walk me?” 

It was only now that Tsukki fully processed what the action might mean. But to just leave him here would have been…weird. He tried to shrug it off. “It’s not like it’s far or anything.” He muttered with as much carelessness as possible. 

But the alpha was absolutely _beaming,_ practically _vibrating,_ his excited scent probably stretching to claim the entire block. “Hey, could I hold your hand on the way there?” 

Tsukishima stiffened. No. That would be bad. Very very bad. He'd already led him on too much. That wasn’t—

“Ah, sorry sorry,” the alpha quickly blurted, “Definitely crossed a boundary there. Sorry.” 

Kei had never heard an alpha apologize so profusely. And Kuroo was always quick to do so. Not that it bothered Kei. If anything, he was grateful. But the alpha had no real need to be so cautious. 

Either way, they headed towards the station, arriving with just enough time to sit and wait for the train. 

Tsukishima didn’t know why he was sitting, waiting with Kuroo-san. He should have said goodbye by now. Told the alpha to have a nice trip and then book it home. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave. So here they were, the two of them, hem of their pants touching but not quite, Kuroo’s palms flat on his knees and Tsukki’s arms crossed over his chest. 

People were bustling by, some rolling suitcases, some urging their children to walk faster, the screeches of trains halting on tracks echoing in the not-so-distance. But Kei wasn’t looking at any of that. Because at one point or another, Kei’d uncrossed his arms, mimicking Kuroo with his hands on his knees. They weren’t talking, but it wasn’t wholly strange. And really, the only thing Tsukishima could focus on was how pale his hand looked in comparison to Kuroo’s. 

His fingers were a lot longer, there was no doubt about that. But somehow Kuroo’s hands still seemed bigger. Probably a difference in palm size? Or maybe it was just that fact that Kuroo had slightly darker skin. Without even fully realizing it, Tsukki had wrapped his fingers around the alphas. 

Touching the warm skin though made him flinch. Tsukki’s hands were cold by nature, and to have them in the presence of such pleasant heat was…strange.

Nice, kind of.

But strange. 

Fuck. This was weird. What the hell was he doing? He had to let go. Shit shit shit. Kuroo was probably looking at him, was probably wondering just _what in the actual fuck_ Kei was doing…

Kei looked up, swallowing thickly, noticing the faint smile that tainted the alpha’s lips as he looked out towards the tracks. 

So Tsukki did the same. Just looked forward. 

This was fine. It’s not like they were a real _couple_ or anything. After this, Kuroo-san would go back to Tokyo, realize that it’s a giant hassle traveling to Miyagi and focus on the fact that he was _graduating._ Because he _was._ And once he got back into the rhythm of his own life, he’d forget all about Tsukishima Kei.

And Tsukishima Kei would try to forget about him. 

But if all that was going to happen, then Tsukki didn’t see the harm in holding the alpha’s hand, considering he’d now know what it felt like, and it was good to have small experiences, since he never planned on doing something like this ever again. 

The ground rumbled beneath his feet, and the train hadn’t even come to a complete _stop_ before Kuroo pulled away, jumping up and unlinking their hands.

Tsukki’s stomach lurched somewhat painfully, but he thought this was agood thing. Because maybe Kuroo finally realized how stupid this all was. Maybe he’d hated holding his hand. It made sense, if Tsukki thought about it. Who would ever want to hold hands with—

“Shit! I totally forgot! I still don’t have your number!” 

Tsukishima made a face, his pitiful thoughts on a temporary hold. “You called me just a week ago—”

The alpha shook his head, “No, that was Akaashi! Long story, but he won’t give me your numb—fuck, the train—Iwa has mine so just, text me, ok! I’ll try and come back soon yeah?” The alpha gave the omega a quick hug, the brief squeeze robbing Tsukki of all his air, before dashing for the train, making it inside just as the doors slid closed. 

The alpha waved, mouthing the words ‘Bye Tsukki’ as the train pulled away from the station. 

Tsukishima stayed just as he was until the train was completely out of sight, and the crowds of passengers had dwindled down to nearly nothing. 

_Text him?_ That would mean… _initiating._

No. He most definitely, most _certainly_ was not going to do anything of the sort. He’d gone on this date, hadn’t he? That's all that had been obligated of him. It hadn't been horrible but that was no reason to keep up this charade. It was just one date. That’d been enough. 

And yet, it didn’t feel like anywhere near enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> LET THE FLUFF COMMENCE. Oh my, what's that I hear? Is that the sound of Bokuaka in the distance? Why yes, yes it is *insert mischievous grin*
> 
> For my Kagehina people, don't worry, we'll be getting back to them shortly ^^


End file.
